


Freckles

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace wakes up to find Luffy has been coloring with his markers...but it hasn't been on paper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

Ace had very fair skin.

So it was no wonder that he had so many freckles dusting his youthful face. With all the time he spent out in the sun either doing chores or training it was inevitable that they would appear. While the skin of his body tanned rather nicely his cheeks gained their constant freckled appearance all year round. Makino had said they were charming and Ace knew she was saying that because that was how she felt and wanted to remove any ideas that they made him look silly from his mind.

However it was the opposite since Ace liked them. He didn't care that they were there and most of the time didn't notice them unless he was looking in the mirror.

Which was why he was looking at himself in the mirror with an annoyed look on his face…each and every one of his freckles was now a new color. There was a large amount of red used, blue, orange, some green in random spots. Oh and take a look at that single pink one just under his eye. All of the multicolor madness had been put on his face with the help of the ink from some markers from a certain seven year olds craft box.

How did he know Luffy had done it? Well maybe the fact that said boy was snoring away on the sofa with the floor being littered with red, blue, orange, green and bubble gum pink markers …just a guess really.

The now multicolored freckled faced Ace glared at the snoozing boy before smirking. He picked up a nearby green marker.

Two could play this little game.


End file.
